


Finding Parvati

by amity_trill



Series: The Unsought Perspective [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, fingers crossed, i do not know how this is going to turn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amity_trill/pseuds/amity_trill
Summary: A look at Parvati's first year at Hogwarts and how House dynamics affect her and those around her.





	Finding Parvati

            Unlike her sister and their friend Pansy, Parvati Patil wasn’t really sure which House she wanted to be in. She didn’t think she was smart- that was Padma, who preferred to stay at home and pore over their father’s private book collection instead of shopping with her and Pansy and their moms. She wasn’t clever like Pansy, who was usually the one who came up with the ideas that inevitably got them all into trouble, and the one who nearly always got them out of it, too. She definitely wasn’t brave, and besides, she didn’t think she wanted to be in Gryffindor anyway. If she was in Gryffindor and Pansy in Slytherin- and Pansy was most definitely going to be in Slytherin- then, she wouldn’t be able to be friends with her anymore. And Pansy was a good friend.

  


            So maybe she could be a little snide and bossy. She was _fun_. Pansy knew everything: the best stores to shop at, the best restaurants to eat at, and the best books to read. Even Padma willingly partook in their reading sessions and giggled over the romance novels that their parents would have conniptions over them reading.

  


            Maybe Hufflepuff, Parvati thought. Hufflepuff was safe.

  


            “Slytherin means power, you know,” Pansy told the twins, a few weeks before they boarded the express. “Ravenclaw’s for smart people, Gryffindor for reckless idiots, and... oh yeah, I almost forgot.” She giggled for some unknown reason. “Hufflepuff is where the rest go. The ones who aren’t special.”

 

            Yeah, that seemed to fit her. She wasn’t very special at all. And at least in Hufflepuff, maybe she’d still be able to be friends with Pansy. Maybe.

 

            Hopefully.

 

            Should she ask?

 

~~~

  


            The other two occupants of the compartment were playing a game of Exploding Snap Pansy had filched from somewhere, something about her father’s second cousin’s son or something, when Parvati asked, “What House do you think I’ll be in?”

           

            Both Padma and Pansy turned startled eyes toward Parvati. An uncomfortable silence fell over the compartment as an uneasy look fell on their faces.

 

            “We’re sisters, so we’ll stick together.” Padma spoke first.

 

            “Yeah.” Pansy quickly agreed. “Don’t be silly, of course you’ll be with Padma. We already went over this.”

 

            That Padma was, in all likelihood, going to be in Ravenclaw went unsaid, as did the fact that Parvati wasn’t cut out to be a Ravenclaw.

 

            “But…” Parvati pressed on, instead of meekly accepting this blatant untruth as she had before. “What if I’m not?”

 

            Padma frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

            Parvati gave her a look. “You _know_ I’m not that smart and I don’t really like reading and I _won’t_ be in Ravenclaw like you.

 

            “I never said we’d be in Ravenclaw,” Padma persisted, though weakly.

 

            “Of course you’re going to be in Ravenclaw!” Parvati insisted. “And Pansy’s going to be a Slytherin, and I’m not going there either, a-and I don’t know what to do or where I’m going and if I get into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff will you stop speaking to me or-” She stopped again, too miserable to continue.

 

            Pansy and Padma exchanged looks.

 

            “Don’t worry,” said Pansy awkwardly and uncharacteristically. “We’ll still be friends, no matter what Houses they put us in.”

 

            “Promise?” Parvati whispered.

 

            “Promise.” Echoed Pansy and Padma in unison. And Parvati believed them.

 

            “Now cheer up before anyone else sees, okay?” Pansy said, rather brusquely. Anyone else might have bristled at her tone.

 

            But Parvati smiled slowly. “Okay.” She said, feeling the happiest she had been in days.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic where Parvati and Pansy were friends pre-Hogwarts. I don't remember the name of the fic though. Anyone?


End file.
